tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Agent Ch. 3
After Crazy had Keswick repair the robots Paula broke, she started the session again to see if she could do the same thing again. Just like before, Paula managed to stop the robots in fifteen seconds. “That’s…amazing,” Crazy said astonished. Claire was staring in disbelief; she couldn’t believe that someone could finish off the robots as quickly as she did. “Crazy, that’s impossible. There’s no way a rookie could beat those robots as fast as she did!” “Claire, maybe Paula is just an experienced fighter. I don’t see why you’re so upset; not like it was your score.” “So…is training over with today?” asked Paula. “Yeah, you can go,” answered Crazy. Paula thanked them and happily walked out of the room. Crazy walked over by the broken robots and began to clean up the mess. “Are you going to help?” “…Huh? Oh, sure I’ll help.” “Are you ok?” “…Yeah, I’m fine; just thinking about something.” “Does this have to deal with the rookie?” “How can you call her a rookie when she was able to do this?” “She might be a good fighter, but I’m still going to call her a rookie.” “…I don’t even know anymore.” “What are you talking about?” Crazy asked confused. “I was excited when I heard there was a new agent here….but now I feel like something is wrong,” Claire answered uncertainly. “So she beat Matt’s score, you have to admit someone was bound to beat it.” “I know….but I’d rather see someone else beat than her.” “Wait, don’t tell me. You’re afraid of her, aren’t you?” Crazy laughed. “What, no! Why would I be afraid of her?!” “Maybe you’re afraid that she’ll make us loose our jobs.” “No I’m not! I just don’t trust her, that’s all.” “Really? I could have sworn the other day you seemed to have trusted her instantly.” “I was hyper yesterday…..do you trust her?” “No, but I’m just wondering why your freaking out.” “Alright, maybe I’m a little afraid of her replacing us……but your right. She couldn’t replace us; for all we know, fighting could be the only thing she’s good at.” “I’m glad you’re getting over this. Now that these robots are out of the way, you want to go see what the others are up to?” “Sure, maybe Kat has some chicken on him.” The girls left the training room and headed towards the lobby. Few minutes later, the two finally arrived. Kat was sitting down at one of the tables with a box of chicken. “Hi Kat, can I have some of your chicken?!” Claire shouted as she walked up to him. “You can have the whole box actually….I’m not really hungry.” “Yay, thank you!” Claire snatched the box and started to wolf down the chicken. “What’s wrong with you Kat? You’re always hungry for chicken,” Crazy asked concerned. “It’s that new agent Paula… she’s making me feel sick.” “See…I told you Crazy!” Claire said with her mouth full. “What did she do?” “Did she really beat Matt’s score?” The two girls nodded yes. “She’s been bragging about it ever since she left the training room I guess. All of the other agents have been asking her questions in the conference room. Want to know what she said?” “Sure….I wants to know what this panther can do,” answered Claire. “From what I heard…she knows twenty different languages, been training in martial arts since she was three, and also knows how to make and disarm nuclear bombs.” “What?! T-that’s just insane!” Claire chocked. “If she’s able to do stuff like that…what if the Chief replace one of us with her?” “Guys, stop worrying! I doubt the Chief is going to replace us with some rookie. So, she may be talented in a few things…we still don’t know how she performs on missions.” “Your right about that. She might not be able to work well during missions. I guess will have to wait and see.” Category:Fanfic